jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lost World: Jurassic Park Film Goofs
When they're on the island and the InGen helicopters are flying in, Ian Malcom takes the binoculars and looks in through the wrong end. *Stegosaurus stenops in the movie is twice of its real size, and 2 meters longer than Stegosaurus armatus. *When the vehicle is hanging off the cliff and the glass at the rear slowly begins to crack, it does so like sheet ice (or conventional window glass). Safety glass in vehicles would either be laminated (in which case it wouldn't shatter at all), or it would break into a million fragments. *When Sarah and Nick return to the trailer with the baby T-rex, there is a shot of Nick carrying the Rex towards the operating table. Look between the baby rex's legs - there is a series of wires leading from a opening in the animatronic dinosaurs belly to a bulky device (presumably a battery pack) in the actor's pocket. Once you know where to look for the wires, you will notice them in many other shots in the film when various actors are holding the baby rex. *When the Tyrannosaurs have destroyed the car during the minutes before the trailer sequence, you can see that the destroyed car is nowhere when Eddie Carr tries to save Malcolm.'' '' *There is no proper explanation as to how the body fragments are everywhere on the ship considering that the T-Rex was in the cargo bay. *When the Triceratops is attacking the InGen Site Base Camp, its tail is invisible when we see more dinosaurs released. *When Sarah and Kelly are trying to escape the shed by digging a hole, a Velociraptor pops out. However, when the raptor is fully in the shed, the ground is flat again and the hole isn't there. *When Roland Tembo is arguing with Peter Ludlow that they are trying to set base camp on a game trail, Peter Ludlow is next to him, but no one is driving the vehicle. How can there be no driver? And also, how did Peter Ludlow quickly get to the back of the car without getting out when he was inside? *When the male Parasaurolophus is captured, you will notice that some of the hunters tie its legs, and after it is tripped, you easily see that a hunter on the back is still looking upward where the parasaur was, even though it was down already. *After the rex eats Burke, Dr. Malcolm bursts in through the waterfall. No explanation is mentioned. *When Hammond is explaining Isla Sorna to Malcolm, we see the director's blue jeans reflected on the mirror of Hammond's desk when it goes from left to right when Hammond is in his bed. *When the rope unties from the tree Eddie Carr ties to, the three protagonists Malcolm, Sarah, and Nick Van Owen are seen falling, but they are visibly seen with crew-wires attached around their waists. *In the scene when the group is being attacked in the field by the Velociraptors, the one that turns around and screams then is eaten by the Velociraptor turns and screams before the raptor even jumps. A explanation is that he heard, and saw, the raptor in the bushes before it jumped. This theory is not proved or denied so it could still be a mistake or not. *When Eddie comes and pulls up the trailers, he tells Ian that Kelly is in the high hide, but the winch on Eddie's car is what was lifting the high hide up, although the winch was most likely only holding a portion of the high hide. Eddie could have clamped the high hide section onto a tree, there is no way a car winch would give enough wire to hang the high hide, there just simply isn't enough wire. *When Eddie climbs in the trailers to attempt to save Ian and the rest of the crew, you can see him put his hand on broken glass as he climbs in. How is it that there is no blood or injury? *How did Kelly get down off the high climb? *When Dieter Stark was falling down the small hill, a hand pops out, to see it completely, go scene by scene and you'll see a blue hand stopping Dieter's hard fall. *When the parent T-rexes are on the sides of the trailer looking for the baby one of them roars and you see Sarah scream then the angle changes she looking out the window and she was quiet calm. *The male T-rex was made bigger than the female, but in reality, the female is bigger. (43 ft F 40 ft) *While the male tyrannosaur is rampaging through San Diego, he briefly wanders into the yard of a domestic home, attracted by the sources of water (an outdoor swimming pool) and food (a domestic dog). Two goofs occur here. The first is that a young boy sees the tyrannosaur wandering past his bedroom window, and quite calmly gets out of his bed and walks to his parents' room without any apparent signs of panic or surprise. And secondly, the tyrannosaur and boy's eyes met for several seconds, but the boy was sitting fairly still, so it is highly unlikely that the dinosaur would be able to see him, though it is possible that he smelled the boy. Category: The Lost World: Jurassic Park Category:Jurassic Park Trilogy